Another Elemental Poetry Slam
by LM Simpson
Summary: In this sequel to Elemental Poetry Slam, our favorite guardians conduct their own poetry slam.
1. Air Acrostic

Another Elemental Poetry Slam 

A fan fiction and poetry slam by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I just own the poems.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Hi guys! Welcome to the sequel to one of my most popular fanfictions ever, **Elemental Poetry Slam**! This fanfic takes place not too long after the original story, and may or may not be longer or shorter than it. As a result, you do not have to read the original story to get this one. (Though it's preferred)

While I do accept flames, I recommend that they are CONSTRUCTIVE, not spam, hate mail or one-word "reviews" since I will delete any of the last three things I get. Why? It's because they're insulting to me and fill up space. I'd rather have someone tell me what is wrong with it than just tell me, "It sucks", "You suck eggs and pantyhose" or "Hi! I like pie!" (Yes, I'll delete ANY of those and may even report them so don't even try it.) Got it? Okay!

Enjoy the story!

**Poem One: Air Acrostic **

1111

It was two hours after the assembly was over and an hour since school ended for the day. While the guardians were supposed to do their homework at that very moment (in case anything important were to occur), they decided to sit together in the park and talk about the assembly which opened the world of poetry to them.

"That has got to be one of the longest school assemblies ever!" Irma said as she sat down and stretched.

"True, but there were some interesting parts…" Cornelia muttered as she rummaged through her bookbag.

"Of course, Corny! Everything's better with cute boys in the show!" Irma remarked with a sly smirk.

Cornelia closed her bookbag. "Is it your life's mission to find out every single part of my life?"

The two girls gave each other mean looks and started bickering over mindless subjects, especially one about Walter, the cute British college student that Cornelia fell in love with during that school assembly.

At the same time of this, Taranee was reading a book with an annoyed look on her face and Will looked over Hay Lin's shoulder. That's when she noticed what her Asian friend was scribbling on a sheet of paper.

"Wow, you're writing poems! What type is it?" Will asked with interest as her friend capped her Bic© ballpoint pen.

All four of her friends and fellow guardians were looking at her as Hay Lin explained, "My poems are acrostics! They're poems where you come up with a subject and make describing sentences with each letter that makes up it! There's also double acrostics where both the beginning and the end of the sentence end with the same letter!"

"Are you going to read them aloud to us?" Taranee asked.

Hay Lin thought for a moment. "Sure…" She replied afterwards. "I'll just give you guys a warning: I just rewrote these from memory! I got the inspiration to write these while watching that assembly!"

The air guardian cleared her throat and then started talking; the mini poetry slam had just begun with:

Aerial 

_**Independent **_

_**Right to be free **_

Hay Lin continued with:

Whooshing against the tree branched then and now 

_**Instantly gone with the blink of an eye**_

_**Naked eyes cannot see what it's made of such as nitrogen**_

_**Dancing in the air with no end**_

Everyone stared at their friend, waiting for her to continue.

"That's all I have right now…" Hay Lin replied to their stares as she twisted one of her black braids. "Did you like them?"

"Of course we do!" Will replied as all four of the other girls clapped.

"Now when I think about it, I have this sudden urge to write poetry…" Taranee said as Irma, Cornelia and Will agreed with her.

"I got a GRRREEAT idea: How about we conduct our own poetry slam?" Irma yelled out of the blue.

"I guess we can… we do kinda have just a little time to kill, after all!" Will replied as Hay Lin ripped out pages out of a notebook and passed them to her friends; everyone took out pencils, thought for a moment and started writing.

End of Chapter One

A/N: I'm new at sequels: I'm working on this and a sequel to a Danny Phantom fanfic I typed up and published almost two months ago. Did you like the first chapter to **Elemental Poetry Slam's **sequel? Please do comment if you can! You'll earn toast if you do so!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91

(PS- February 24, 2006 is my dad's birthday! (Say 'Happy Birthday!' to him!))


	2. Water Limerick

**Another Elemental Poetry Slam**

A fan fiction and poetry slam by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Hint: I only own the poems and this fanfic…

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): First of all, I would like to say thanks to The Pastmaster for reviewing. (Throws toast to him) By the way, Pastmaster- when I was in seventh grade (Fall 2004-Spring 2005), we had this huge poetry unit around the end of the year, so the majority of my poetry information came from notes from that particular period. However, if I lost the notes to a particular type of poem, I double check it on the web just in case I forgot any major details.

Enjoy!

**Poem Two: Water Limerick**

2222

Not long after her friends started putting their original poems on paper, Hay Lin dictated the rules of their mini-poetry slam. She said, "I've came up with some rules in order to allow some variety to happen during this poetry slam. First of all, everyone will write at least one poem based on or related to their element. Second, there will be only one type of poem per element. For example, since I wrote an acrostic based on my element air, no one else is allowed to write a poem in the acrostic format. Rule number three is that you must keep your poem free of any suggesting content. Fourth, every contestant is required to tell the audience the bare facts about their poetry format before reciting their own poem. Finally, I will write down different types of poems onto strips of papers and put them in a pocket in my bookbag, where you guys will pick one up. Are there any questions?"

No one said a word, and the Asian guardian ripped apart a piece of notebook paper, wrote a different poetry format on each strip, and placed them in a small pocket in her bookbag. The other four guardians then grabbed a random strip and resumed working on their poems.

2222

It was around five o' clock in the afternoon when mini-poetry slam begun; Irma was selected since she was the one to suggest even conducting the poetry slam in the first place.

"My poem is a limerick, which is a poem which is only five lines long and is usually intended for humor. The end of the first two lines and the final line rhyme while the last word third and fourth lines rhyme with each other. Furthermore, the first two lines and line five must be a mere seven to ten syllables long while lines three and four must be only five to seven syllables long."

The water guardian then recited her own limerick, which read:

**_There once was a pet goldfish,_**

_**Who had a specific wish**_

_**He longed to get out of water**_

_**And fly with a bird, Walter,**_

**_But that wish never true; too bad, fish!_**

Will, Cornelia, Taranee and Hay Lin clapped as Irma sat back down in relief.

End of Chapter Two

A/N: I confess: that was not my best poem, but it's pretty hard to write a true limerick in the first place, so I don't feel like an idiot. I'll try to make the next one better, y'all. Have a nice day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	3. Earth Renga

**Another Elemental Poetry Slam**

A fan fiction and poetry slam by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: This, my friends, is something that we call a _fan fiction. _Say it with me: _FAN FICTION…_

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to reviewers) Just to warn y'all, this is my first actual renga, so bear with me. Hopefully, it will turn out to be pretty good.

Enjoy!

**Poem Three: Earth Renga**

3333

Hay Lin placed her hand into the bookbag pocket and selected a random strip. She called out the name on it: Will.

"Can I go later? I don't think I can do it right now…" Will told Hay Lin.

"Why not?" Hay Lin questioned.

"I don't know whether I should do my poem based on energy or just substitute the Heart for that…"The redhead answered.

Hay Lin thought about this for a moment. Finally, she replied, "Since the Heart of Kandrakar is pretty much energy anyway, how about you do your poem on that? I'll even let you have your turn later if you want..."

"Sure! Thanks, Hay Lin!" Will said as she started working on her poem.

Hay Lin placed Will's strip back into the pocket and reached in again. "Cornelia!" she yelled when she read the second strip of paper. "It's your turn!"

Cornelia closed her English textbook, which was bookmarked at the poetry section, grabbed her poem, and walked to the front of the crowd. (At the same time, Irma grabbed the textbook in order to check on Cornelia's credibility as she recited her poem.)

The earth guardian said, "My poem is a renga. A renga is a Japanese poem which is usually worked on by two or more people. Rengas usually start with a haiku, then two 7-7 syllable lines called a waki, then… (A pause occurred as she looked at the back of her piece of paper for notes) and then a 5-7-5 stanza called a daisan, which traditionally ends with a word that ends with –te. You can usually repeat those steps at least one more time if you like, which is called… hikaru, and the final stanza is called… ageku. However, these rules can be played around with varying success."

Cornelia cleared her throat before reciting her renga about her element.

_**The snow has melted,**_

_**The flowers start to bloom,**_

_**Spring is on its way**_

_**Animals have since awaken,**_

_**Newborn babies have been born**_

_**Death is not around**_

_**Life spreads throughout the land**_

_**Spring has started now **_

Every single one of her friends applauded.

End of Chapter Three

A/N: I'm so sorry for releasing this chapter on a late date. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you will review if you have the time.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	4. Fire Sestet

**Another Elemental Poetry Slam**

A fan fiction and poetry slam by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H., and I never will.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to reviewers) Sorry for the late chapter!

Enjoy!

**Poem Four: Fire Sestet**

4444

Hay Lin dipped her hand into the bookbag pocket and selected one of the remaining two strips of paper. She read the name on it and called out: "Hey, Will! Are you done with your poem yet?"

"I'm about halfway done," the red haired girl said in response to this.

"Alright then… You're next, Taranee!"

The only African-American girl in the group got up, grabbed the sheet of paper she scribbled on, and walked toward the front of the four other girls.

"My poem is a sestet," Taranee began her brief explanation. "A sestet is the second part of a sonnet. It is six lines long and usually follow an 'abc abc' rhyming scheme. Still, this rhyming scheme is optional."

The fire guardian adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat. When she was done, she recited her poem, which was based on (or more so, compared to) her assigned element.

_**My emotions are like the fire in this fire place-**_

_**One minute I can be calm,**_

_**Another I'm in a rage;**_

_**I can be somewhat dangerous like mace,**_

_**Or occasionally as difficult like the design of your palm, **_

**_But no matter what the emotion, bottling them up feels like trapping them in a cage._**

When she completed this task, all four of the girl's friends and fellow guardians applauded with smiles on their faces.

End of Chapter Four

A/N: For anyone who has read the original "Elemental Poetry Slam", you may remember the chapter "Air Sonnet". In this chapter, sestets (misspelled 'sestest' in "Elemental Poetry Slam") were briefly mentioned. (Is it all coming back to you?)

Sadly, the next chapter will be the final chapter; it will hopefully be released on Thursday of this week. Still, I hope y'all have so far enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it, and I hope I'll see y'all soon (which I definitely know for The Pastmaster as we're on the both forum!). See y'all on Thursday!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	5. Heart of Kandrakar Shape Poetry

**Another Elemental Poetry Slam**

A fan fiction and Poetry Slam by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I only own the poems, the explanations and this overall story. Copyright infringement of existing characters is NOT intended.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast) This, my friends, is sadly the final chapter of my latest W.I.T.C.H. fanfic. Still, I hope you've enjoyed reading this and that you'll come back soon.

Enjoy!

**Poem Five: Heart of Kandrakar Shape Poetry **

5555

"WILL! Are you ready?" Hay Lin asked to the redhaired Keeper of the Heart.

Will dropped her pencil onto the sheet of paper she was writing on. She then picked up said she and got up. A smile was on her face as she nodded her head.

"My poem is a shape poetry poem," Will informed her friends as soon as she was seven steps away from Hay Lin, the nearest girl from her. "Shape poetry is pretty much what the name says- it's a poem in the shape of its subject."

She then looked at her paper and read the final poem in their little poetry slam, which was obviously a shape poem about the Heart of Kandrakar.

_**Our **_

_**Fate**_

_**Was sealed by this charm,**_

_**A concentration of our powers**_

_**It has saved us at times**_

_**It has helped us at others**_

_**But it has also been the first base**_

_**Of our **_

_**Friend-**_

_**Ship**_

"So… can you guys guess what I was talking about?" She said upon finishing reading her poem.

"Don't tell us… it's the Heart of Kandrakar?" Irma asked.

Will nodded.

"Aw… now wasn't that so sweet of you to reference our friendship! Give Will a hand, everyone!" Hay Lin yelled as all four of them applauded, concluding their poetry slam.

"That was actually pretty fun!" Taranee commented when they finished applauding.

"Should we do it again same time same place if we don't have anything?" Hay Lin asked her friends?

Everyone nodded their hands and it became official: they would definitely do another poetry slam if time permitted. Because it was starting to get dark, they then waved each other good-bye and they separated, leaving to go home to do homework, have dinner, and ponder about what was to happen in the near future.

THE END

A/N: Sniff…my little story has grown up… boy will I miss typing this up. However, while this is the final official chapter, there will be a review award ceremony for this fanfic; say thanks to Yushi for suggesting it. (Throws Yushi toast) Any reviews for this fanfic submitted through Sunday, March 26, 2006 will be used for the awards, but if you don't review before this date, don't worry! It doesn't mean you don't have to review- you still can, but instead of an award, you'll earn yourself (if you are a member of this site, that is) a thank you PM from me, which I do very, very, very rarely. Also, like the winners, everyone, including the anonymous reviewers, will also earn golden toast.

Until next time, I hope you have a great day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	6. Award Ceremony!

**SPECIAL: ANOTHER ELEMENTAL POETRY SLAM REVIEW AWARDS CEREMONY**

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Welcome to the award ceremony for the reviews I received for **Another Elemental Poetry Slam! **In this "post story chapter," everyone that reviewed prior to March 26, 2006 will receive an award that's based on their review. What is the award you ask? Well, the award is actually made up of three things: golden toast, a box of the reviewer's favorite Girl Scout cookies, and gold and ruby red panda statue that has a plaque reading "100 percent red panda approved!"

However, this does NOT mean I will not accept reviews after this. In fact, I'll gladly accept reviews for this afterwards. Instead of an award however, I'll give you either:

A: A PM reply, I've only done about once before this, or

B: Golden toast and an e-mail reply

ENJOY THIS LITTLE MOCK CEREMONY!

The Award Categories and Winners

**First person to review all five chapters: **The Pastmaster, who achieved this on March 23, 2006.

Runners up: N/A

**Biggest fan of the original award ceremony: **Yushi, who requested I'd do Another Elemental Poetry Slam's poetry slam.

Runners up: N/A

**Happiest to know that Elemental Poetry Slam has a sequel: **KaNdRaKaRgrl, who posted, "yay a sequel!" at the beginning of her first review.

Runners up: Yushi

**Most exclamation points (Thanks for the request, Yushi! (Throws toast): **Sky-101, who used four exclamation points in her review.

Runners up: KaNdRaKaRgrl, who used as many as three exclamation points in her reviews; Yushi, who used two exclamation points in his/her review.

**Least exclamation points: **The Pastmaster, who never used an exclamation point in his reviews.

Runners up: N/A

**Most capitalized words in a review: **KaNdRaKaRgrl, who used as many as three capitalized words in a review.

Runners up: The Pastmaster, who typed one capitalized word into a review of his.

**Longest review: **KaNdRaKaRgrl's review on March 23, 2006, which was 51 words long.

Runners up: The Pastmaster, whose first review was 40 words long.

**Shortest review: **KaNdRaKaRgrl's review on March 20, 2006.

Runners up: N/A

**Most distant known reviewer: **The Pastmaster, who lives in Sweden.

Runners up: N/A

And finally: **Only reviewer that used a smiley: **The Pastmaster, who used a smiley in his review on March 20, 2006.

(Throws reviewers their awards)

A/N: So… are y'all happy with your awards? It's not everyday that you get an award, am I right?

Along with updating my other fanfics, I might publish a W.I.T.C.H. one-shot next week (SPRING BREAK! WHOO!) if I have the time after lots of traveling (I'm still working on it). Until next time, have a great day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


End file.
